parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Olympus King on Broadway
Live Action's movie-spoof of 1998 show "The Lion King on Broadway". A parody of the late 1997/1998 Disney musical based on the film, The Lion King Cast * Infant Simba- Infant Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith) * Young Simba - Jared (The Spiderwick Chronicles) * Teenage Simba- Alen Abernathy (Small Soldiers) * Adult Simba - Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief 2010) * Young Nala - Kat Harvey (Casper; 1995) * Adult Nala - Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief 2010) * Timon - Pippin (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Pumbaa - Merry (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Mufasa - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Sarabi - Arwen (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Scar - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Shenzi - Hag (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Banzai - Narzug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Ed - Gollum (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Lionesses - Female Warriors (The Lord of the Rings; 2001-2003, The Hobbit; 2012-2014 and The Chronicles of Narnia; 2005-2010) * The Hyenas - Orcs and Goblins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Rafiki - Galadriel (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) * Zazu - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014) * Sarafina - Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2002-2003) * Infant Kiara - Infant Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Stampede - Wargs (The Hobbit Trilogy 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy 2001-2003) Movie Used *The Lion King on Broadway (1997/1998) Scenes of The Broadway Soundtrack * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/The Circle of Life * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 2 - Grasslands Chant * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 3 - The Morning Report * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 4 - The Warrior Hunt * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 5 - I Just Can't Wait to Be King * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 6 - Chow Down * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 7 - They Live in You * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 8 - Be Prepared * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 9 - The Stampede * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 10 - Galadriel Mourns * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 11 - Hakuna Matata * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 12 - One by One * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 13 - The Madness of King Miraz * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 14 - Shadowland * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 15 - The Lion Sleeps Tonight * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 16 - Endless Night * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 17 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 18 - He Lives in You (Reprise) * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 19 - Percy Confronts Miraz * The Olympus King on Broadway - Part 20 - King of Pride Rock/Circle of Life (Reprise) Trivia * Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Spoofs Category:The Lion King on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway